A REAL Girl In Middle Earth
by Aimi Komori
Summary: A real girl in a realistic Middle-Earth, sorry no english is spoken there for this girl, nor falling out of the skies.
1. Prolog

**A Real Girl in Middle Earth  
  
  
  
By Aimi**  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ellegirl, and all those fashion magazine feature those oh so tiny outfits, I bet out of the whole bunch, maybe two   
would fit on my pinkie. Or how skinny and sexy they all look, god, if a real woman is suppose to be like that,   
then I must be a big fat impostor. Many of them have those oh so sexy/cute eyes, every shade of blue and green,   
what's wrong with brown or hazel? I guess it's not very womanly.   
  
Or this soon to be new trend, wrap around skirts, everyone will be scooting across the mall, worried if they take a normal walking step that the tie will come undone.  
  
Or how about this new trend, wild abnormal colored highlights? Gee that's really attractive, hot pink.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop!" Hollered a voice that was loud enough to blow the small classroom away. "Jolie, honey,   
seriously," The tall imposing thirty something female teacher continue on with the whoa, stop, honey, seriously.   
"Sweetie, your paper is seriously in need of some work."  
  
The "sweetie" crossed her arms at her desk and sighed, "Sorry." As lame as it sounded that was the only thing she   
could think to say to this imposing super model like teacher.  
The paper that the teacher had only halfway read, was trembling like it was about to be torn in two, then tossed   
about in Jolie's face.  
  
The teacher sighed and nibbled on her fake red nails and tossed the paper back onto Jolie's desk. "I want a more   
positive paper by tomorrow." She turned to leave the classroom, her high heels echoing as she went away.  
  
Jolie nodded, placed her books and papers into her backpack, then left the empty classroom.  
  
Outside in a sunset filled parking lot a few cars were parked, Jolie's was the candy apple red Ford pick-up   
covered in silly string, with words written all over it, not to mention that someone keyed it too. She ripped the   
note of front window.  
  
/Sorry Snerd!/  
At the bottom were several smile faces, but her own face was a far cry from that. "AHHH!" She kicked the tire on   
the truck, which made the hubcap fall off. "This is not fair." She pulled out her keys and unlocked her car, her   
father was going to kill her when he saw what her oh so loving classmates had done to his truck.  
  
The window wipers smeared the silly string and the words lesbo, bitch, and there favorite nickname for her, Snerd.  
  
~*~  
  
She stepped up the steps to enter the trailer she had spent most her life in, to be met with the whiff of old cigarette smoke, "Ya'll, I'm home."  
  
Her mother, a woman in her forties, peeked out from the kitchen. Her hair was bright red and in a perm, her make   
up like a street walker, but her personality of Aunt B. "Daddy ain't home yet, sug', boss is make them work a long   
night tonight."  
  
Jolie nodded and left her backpack on the lazy boy near the front door, "I'll be in my room then." Her room was   
just off from the living room.  
  
The screen saver on her computer happily ran words across the screen, 'Sam: "Mister Frodo?" Frodo: *whacks Sam with a stick*' She stifled a giggle, she still didn't know why she did that, probably because Sam was just that annoying in the movies, which was far more so than in the books.  
  
The screen saver went away as soon as she touched the mouse, a logged off AOL screen was there instead. With a simple click of sign on and a few ringing and shrill sounds, Jolie was online.   
  
Her speakers dinged as an IM popped up, where there was suppose to be the screen name of who was IMming her was three red dots, the message was unreadable, it wasn't English.   
  
Jolie studied it a bit, then closed the screen, thinking AOL was acting stupider than usual. But it came up again when she signed on, so she closed it once more. She tried to log off, thinking she may need to restart her computer, but it wouldn't log off, shut down... she even pulled out the plug, still the message kept popping open.  
  
TBC  
  
Just a prolog, longer chapter will be written if anyone else is slightly interested in the story.  
  
If anyone hasn't noticed... she's from the deep south. I myself live in the south for half a year, but I am blue   
blood east coast girl born in Cali, who now lives in Maui sometimes and Alabama.  
  



	2. Chapter One

** A Real Girl in Middle-Earth  
  
  
By Aimi  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
_______  
  
  
**  
She stared at the computer screen and muttered how she'd like to strangle the person who invented them. "Mama!!" She called out as she walked at a brisk pace towards the kitchen.  
Her Mother looked up from a bowl of corn bread mix, "What's wrong? Be a doll and hand me the skillet."  
She did as her mother asked her, "The computer is messing up as usually and this time pulling the plug isn't doing it."  
Her mother shrugged and she pour the mix into the skillet, "Your Daddy is better with them computers then I am, sug, he'll be home soon. Now be a good girl and help Mama get the table set."  
  
_______  
  
  
Her father came to the conclusion that her computer was bugged and that he would take it to Net World repair shop tomorrow. He didn't even mention the state he's truck was in, which she was glad of.  
  
She collapsed blissful on her bed and thanking god that the day hadn't gone so bad, also for the fact it was now the weekend. Her eyes closed after staring at the ceiling wondering what kind of virus did her stupid computer get this time.  
  
  
________  
  
  
**A Week Later**  
  
  
  
A scream went out from Jolie's room as the seventeen year old sat up, breathing deeply.  
It was the same dream she had since her computer went crazy.   
She'd be in her room, a voice would tell her to go into her kitchen to look behind the flames, then she woke up, not this time. This time after it said to look behind the flames, something painful hit her in the face.  
It was non stop the dream and affected her studying habits and what little of a social life she had.  
Her parents appeared in the doorway, "Jolie, my god child!" Said her mother, who looked worried, "What happen to your face?!"  
Jolie finally registered in her sleep deprived mind that her face was in great pain, her hand slowly and softly touched her cheek, which made her wince. "Ow."  
Her Father remained silently, while her Mother went off to get an ice pack.  
"Dad?" She said as she tried to talk to her Father, it was hard to tell when he was happy or angry.  
He just turned and walked away, like he did when he didn't want to talk to anyone about anything.  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
No matter how much make-up she applied, she could not covered the purple bruise on her left cheek.  
She looked up at the mirror only to be starred at by what looked like an dwarf. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
The dwarf looked paranoid and said something in language she didn't know of.  
Jolie grabbed the nearest item, which was a curling iron and threw it straight into the bathroom mirror, which made the glass crack.  
The dwarf growled and held up what looked like a very bad drawing of a box shaped door surrounded by what look like flames (In Jolie's opinion looked like very ugly trees).  
Jolie threw at tube of her mother's bright red lip stick at the mirror, by the time it had hit the mirror, the dwarf was gone.  
Her chest heaved up and down, her angry rising, and she threw herself out of the bathroom, nearly racing to get to the kitchen.  
"Behind the flames...." She muttered the words over and over, and looked around wildly at the kitchen, "Damn it, what the hell does behind the flames mean?"  
She jumped when someone quietly whispered "Here."  
Something hit the back of the oven--what!? The oven? She quietly walked over to it and peeked behind it, the top of her head pressed into the wall, "Of all God forsaken places..." It looked to be a door and that someone was trying to open it.  
Something gruff said something, it sounded a lot like that dwarf she saw and heard in the bathroom mirror, it was straining to open the door.  
She jumped off the stove top and looked at the old stove wondering if she should try to move it and find out what was going on or to call the cops.   
She tugged at the oven and it slowly moved an inch.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Thanks for the reviews. So sorry for taking so long in updating.  
  



	3. Civil War Cannon Ball and Packing

** A Real Girl in Middle-Earth  
  
  
By Aimi  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
**AN: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for taking so long to update. ^^0  
  
  
Jolie grunted as she pulled the oven away from the old green flowered wallpapered wall. At last she pulled it away enough for the little door to swing open to show the dwarf she saw earlier.  
He grabbed her by her wrist and spoke hastily in that same foreign language as of before.  
Jolie, who suddenly felt as if she was dreaming, was trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her.  
_Oh my god, I am finally cracking! Just like cousin Annabell! _She thought as the dwarf dragged her to her room and began throwing clothes at random from her closet at her.   
She numbly caught them and blinked, and wonder in a deranged humored way that she being kidnap by a dwarf who popped out behind her oven.   
He stopped tirade of throwing things and gave her a long look, as if it said. "Hello stupid, start packing!"   
She bent down to pick up her empty spare backpack, never taking her eyes away from the dwarf, "You want me to put my stuff in a bag?"  
He screwed up he's face, like he didn't understand her, so strode over, yanked the bag, then began filling it with things from her room.  
Jolie suddenly felt angry and threw the nearest thing she could find at the dwarf. It was an old Civil War cannon ball that her father given her. Her great grandfather, fought for the South during the Civil War and saved it as a reminder of the war. Since then it had been passed down in the family.  
The rusted cannon ball hit the dwarf square in the back of the head and he fell over without a fuss, "Oh lordy..." Jolie said quietly, when she realized what she had done.   
Unsure of what to do next, she decide to go into the kitchen to inspect the door the dwarf had come from.  
  
She gingerly entered the kitchen, the once homely room in the house felt very alien to her. She knelt in front of the doorway and looked in, it was very dark and she feel cold air on her face, she was about get up when something shoved her in.  
  
  
~*~  
  
She woke up to the sound of running water and leaves in her hair, "Ya'll?" She called out drowsily, but came to full sudden realization. There was no sign of her trailer or the other trailers, or the dusty dirt roads and yards that surrounded them, nothing but this beautiful creepy wood and river.  
Several things came stomping about towards her and she froze up wondering what was happening and about ot happen.  
  
TBC  
  
  
Oi, this is not my best, hopeful I shall do better in the next chapter and make a lot longer.   
Please be kind rewind--er ah review.  
  
Aimi  
  
  



End file.
